One Week
by Terragon
Summary: A part drama part romance digimon fanfic mostly featuring Matt, Sora, Tai, TK, and Kari. with a story based very loosly on the song "One Week".
1. Chapter 1

Just for the record, and this should be obvious since this is not a Toei show, but I don't own any of the Digimon rights or any of its characters (although I certainly wish I did). The most I can take credit for is the story, but even at that, the song this shares a name with gave a lot of inspiration to the story. Although the time frame for the story isn't just a week, it's inspired by the song, and I couldn't think of a title. And no, I also don't own the rights to "One week." Anyway, onto the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One Week"

Chapter one: Tai's dilemma

It had been five years since Malomyotismon had been defeated. A lot of things had changed since then. Matt and Sora, to Tai's dismay, had grown closer and closer. By this point, Sora was living with Matt, and Tai knew Matt had been considering proposing for a few weeks. It all started on a rainy day, while Tai was outside. He was in a park, sitting on the swings, next to Izzy. Izzy himself had just gone through a rough break up, and considering how Tai felt about Sora, he felt like Izzy was a kindred spirit. The two sat, in complete silence, while rain poured down. The two were becoming steadily wetter. Every few minutes Izzy began to try to say something, and just couldn't find the words, so he stopped. After a while, Tai stood up. He turned to look at Izzy.

"Come on Izzy, let's go inside."

"No thanks Tai. I just… I think I'll go home."

Izzy stood up and walked away. Tai stood for a few minutes, before he went inside himself. He came inside, and saw an extra pair of shoes by the door. He smiled a bit, and just to satisfy his theory, he tried Kari's door. It was locked. Tai shook his head and chuckled, and went to the door and grabbed the shoes. He walked back to Kari's door, and knocked on it. After a moment or two, Kari came to the door looking flustered.

"What's up Tai?" Kari asked, looking around somewhat nervously.

"You might want to keep these in your room unless you want mom to know what you're up to."

Tai handed Kari the shoes, and she looked at them in disbelief.

"Um, thanks." She said awkwardly as she shut the door.

Tai stood by the door just long enough to completely satisfy his curiosity, as he heard Kari say, "T.K., how many times have I told you to bring these in with you so mom doesn't find out?"

Tai shook his head again, and walked into the kitchen. He saw a note from his mom. He picked it up.

Tai and Kari,

Something came up with Grandma, and your father and I had to leave. We'll try and be back by Sunday. Tai, if we're late, make sure Kari gets to school on Monday.

Love,

Mom

Tai put the note down, and opened the fridge, but not before he saw a calendar, which had the date circled.

'Friday' Tai thought. 'I've got all weekend to myself. Although I should probably keep an eye on Kari.'

Tai walked back to Kari's room, and knocked on the door. Kari answered, and asked somewhat miffed, "What this time?"

"False alarm Kari, mom and dad won't be back until Sunday at least. We've got all weekend to our selves."

"Um okay, but I'm alone you know."

"Right." Tai looked past Kari, "Oh, and I'd try a new hiding place T.K., I can see you, you know."

Kari's face turned a pinkish red color, as T.K. stepped out from behind a closet door.

"Can I talk to you for a minute T.K.?" Tai asked, and T.K. dejectedly walk out of Kari's room. He walked with Tai into the living room.

"So uh, I guess you're somewhat mad I didn't tell you I was with your sister?" T.K. asked weakly.

"No, and I think everyone knew you and Kari were a couple. I know my parents do. And Matt definitely knows, so it would follow that Sora knows."

T.K. began to blush.

"Oh, and you've got some lipstick on your face." Tai said, not helping T.K.'s color, as he wiped it off as quickly as he could.

"But no, I need to ask a favor."

"Sure, just as long as you don't tell my parents about this." T.K. said.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," Tai said as T.K. sighed a breath of relief, "I think they already know."

T.K.'s blushed deepened even more.

"So, uh, what was your favor?" T.K. asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Well, my parents asked me to take care of Kari while they were gone," Tai said.

"Let me guess, you want me to leave just to be safe?" T.K. asked sadly, as he began to stand up.

"What? No! I completely trust you with my sister T.K." T.K. looked at Tai surprised, and he sat back down.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're a trustworthy kid."

"Thanks Tai."

"Yeah, no problem. But I was wondering, if anything came up for me this weekend, could you take care of Kari for me?"

T.K. looked both completely shocked and ecstatic at the same time. He could barely speak.

"Uh, no, well I mean, uh, no problem, uh, that is, not that I'd…" T.K. tried to answer, but Tai just stood up.

"Thanks T.K." Tai said, as he walked off into the kitchen. "I'm sure my sister is already furious for keeping you so long. Go on back to whatever you two were doing. Just one thing T.K."

"Yeah, what is it Tai?" T.K. asked.

"I was hoping I'd have some time yet before becoming an uncle so fi you could…"

"I catch your drift. No problem."

"Thanks T.K."

Tai walked back into the kitchen as T.K. went back to Kari's bedroom, closing the door behind himself. Tai walked over to the phone and was about to call his mom just to check in, and let her know he got her note. While reaching for the phone, he noticed that he had a message. He pressed play.

"Hi, this is Sora calling for Tai. Um, Matt's gone for the weekend and he said I should have a party, so uh, I just wanted to know if you could come. Call me back."

Tai picked up the phone and called Matt's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Matt?"

"Yeah. Who's calling?"

"It's me Tai."

"Oh, hi Tai. Did you get Sora's invitation?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling. Is it okay with you if I…"

"Tai." Matt interrupted him.

"Yeah Matt?"

"I've been over this. I trust you and Sora. Unless of course you want to give me a reason not to trust you?"

"Uh, no, I just, ya know, wanted to check with you."

"Thanks Tai. It means a lot to me that you'd want to check with me, but it's fine."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem."

"So, uh, Matt, were are you going?"

"Oh, um, my dad told me about this really good jewelry store in Yokohama, and I've made up my mind. I'll probably be gone until Tuesday."

"Oh. That's…that's really great Matt!"

"Thanks. It's good to know you'll be supporting me."

"Yeah sure, no problem."

Tai hung up the phone, and went over to his couch, which he collapsed on.

'Well Tai', he began to think, 'if I don't tell here by Tuesday, I'll probably never get around to it.'

After a moment of lying on his couch depressed, Tai stood back up. 'Well', he thought, 'I guess this party is as good a time as any.'

He picked up the phone and dialed Sora's number.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Tai."

"Oh! Hi Tai!"

"Yeah, I just wanted you to know I can come to your party."

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, so what time should I show up?"

"Eight would be good."

Tai looked over at the microwave, which read five thirty.

"So uh, is it a formal party or…"

"No, when I say party, I mean party."

"Alright. And will there be food? Or should I eat now?"

"Well, I made some food, but considering my cooking ability, you might want to eat before coming."

"Don't underestimate yourself Sora. You're an excelent cook."

"Aww, thanks Tai."

"Sure, no problem."

"All right. See you at eight."

"Yeah, no problem."

Tai hung up the phone, and looked at the wall for a moment.

"God, Matt's gonna be pissed about this. I probably should have told him first." Tai found himself talking to himself. "Well, I'd better get ready for this party." Tai walked off into his bead room, where he would spend the next hour and a half standing in front of a mirror, trying to determine the best way to tell Sora. He was thoroughly unimpressed with all of his plans.

"Damn." He said to himself when he saw seven on the clock. "I should probably start getting ready to go. And I still don't know what to say." He looked in the mirror sadly, then smiled.

"Well, whatever, I'm Tai Kamiya! I'm sure I'll think of something!"

End of Chapter one

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note

Sorry if some parts of this weren't all that great. I'm really not all that great at writing prose, I much prefer screen plays. But all in all, this is probably the best prose writing I've ever done (yeah, everything else was that bad). But I hope that this was at least enjoyable for some of you. Anyway, I'll probably be posting the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. I already posted about how I don't have any of the rights to Digimon or "One Week" in the first chapter. Here we go. Chapter 2. Now things get interesting. Oh, and a little bit of this chapter and a lot of the next one were influenced by parts of arpulver's Odaiba Memorial Day. So I hope he doesn't mind the strong influence, and those who've read it will know what I mean. The main reason I did this is that it's an idea that works with the song, and it's really the only way to get it from chapter one to chapter four. When it gets to chapter four it begins to differ. So anyway, enough with my long rant about that, I hope Arpulver doesn't mind, and here's chapter 2.

One Week Chapter two: The party 

Tai finally left his house at seven forty. He hadn't planed on stopping, but he decided he'd better get some flowers. He could leave them outside during the party, and he might need them later. So Tai stopped on the way there to enter a convenience store. He was looking around for flowers, and suddenly he felt as if he was somewhere familiar. It wasn't until he stood up and looked behind him that he realized why. When he turned around, he was looking right at Yolei.

'Crap!' he thought to himself. 'Why'd I have to pick this shop!'

"Um Tai?" Yolei said, "Weren't you going to Sora's party?"

'Gah! Even worse!' he thought, 'she knows I'm going to the party!'

"Um, yeah, I am" he began to say, "But, uh, I have a date tomorrow, and I saw the store and figured I might as well get the flowers now."

"So you're going to go home again first?"

"Yeah, um, that was my plan…"

"Won't that make you late?"

"Um, well, I suppose it might, but, um, if you stand around here to talk to me, wont you be late?"

"Oh crap, you're right! See ya Tai, I gotta go!"

Tai sighed a breath of relief as Yolei turned around to go. It must not have been quiet enough though, as Yolei turned around, looking suspicious.

"So, Tai," Yolei began to ask, "Who's' the lucky girl?"

Tai could almost feel his stomach plummet. And so he said the first name that came into his head.

"Jun." He said, and almost immediately hated himself for it.

"You don't mean Davis's sister, do you Tai?"

"Well, um, when she asked me, I, um, decided that she deserved a chance."  
"Wow Tai, you're the bravest person I've ever met. Good luck with that."  
"O come on, she can't be that bad."

Tai was beginning to get some confidence back, and became more capable of defending his lie.

"Yea, whatever." Yolei said as she walked out of the store.

This time Tai waited for Yolei to leave before he sighed in relief. He quickly grabbed a bouquet, and went to the register. He paid for the bouquet and was about to head to Sora's apartment, when he realized he would have to wait a while so as to not make Yolei suspicious.

Tai proceeded to spend the next half an hour standing outside of the store. Everything went without any hitches except for that when Izzy went past, and Tai was worried Izzy had also been invited to the party. He attempted to hide, but unsuccessfully. Izzy didn't even look at him and just said, "Hi Tai."

Izzy seemed to be to depressed to notice the flowers or that anything was odd about Tai hanging out around a convenience store. Tai couldn't tell weather he was relieved or upset that Izzy was that depressed. Tai was however too preoccupied to notice that Izzy was still in the same wet clothes from earlier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was eight twenty when Tai finally showed up at Sora's apartment. Tai put the flowers down next to Sora's door, and then put an ear near the door. Tai could barely hear anything on the other side of the door, and only a moment or two after ringing the doorbell, Sora opened the door, smiling brightly at him. She was wearing a Tee shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hi Tai! Glad you could make it!"

"No problem at all."  
Sora brought Tai inside, and he saw that the reason for the lack of any party type noises was that only six people were there. He saw Izzy sitting in a corner, still seeming depressed, and still in the same wet clothes, although they had dried a bit by now. Joe seemed to be trying to cheer Izzy up, while Yolei Cody and Ken were sitting at a table and seemed to be talking about something. The other person was someone Tai was sure he'd never met before in his entire life. He was a young man, probably a year older than Tai at most. He had black hair and blue eyes, and was close to six feet tall. He stood, observing the party with a steady gaze.

"Tai, I have someone I want you to meet," Sora said, as she began to walk over to the man. Tai followed, and they were now standing in front of him.

"Tai, this is Walter. He's from America, and he's been living here for the past few years. He's been writing songs for the wolves for the past few weeks."

Tai extended a hand, as did Walter. They both shook hands, and Sora continued.

"Walter, this is Tai Kamiya, a friend of mine. This is the guy I was telling you about the other day."

Walter nodded in comprehension, as he said in a somewhat quiet voice, "A pleasure."

Tai was surprised for a moment. For a foreigner, his Japanese was flawless. Tai looked at Sora, as Tai and Walter stopped shaking hands.

"So, uh, in what context was I being discussed?"

"Oh, um," Sora began, "You see Walters…"

She was interrupted as Walter reached into his pocket as he began to say, "What she means to say is," He pulled out a digivice from his pocket, "I'm a digidestined. I was just curious about her and Matt's adventures in the digiworld."

"Oh, okay. I thought maybe she was telling you about 'that jerk who lives for soccer.'"

Walter laughed. "No, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but she only had good things to say."  
Sora blushed a bit, but Tai didn't notice. Walter however did.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," Walker said, as he began to walk away, "I have to relieve myself."

He walked down a hallway, and opened a door. Tai looked over at Sora, and just noticed she was blushing. He decided to ignore it.

"He seems nice." Tai said, trying to relieve the awkwardness of the moment.

Sora regained her composer, and answered, "Yeah, he is."

"So, uh, nice place."

"Oh, you've never been here before have you?"

"Nope."  
"Oh, yeah, it's not huge, but it's enough for two people."  
"Yeah, just for you two it seems plenty big."

"That was the thought when we moved in."

The two stood there for a moment, and neither spoke. After a while, Tai said, "Hey, uh, Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Once everyone else goes, remind me that there's something I need to tell you."

"Alright. Nothing bad I hope."

"No, it's nothing like that."

A timer went off and Sora walked off into the kitchen. Tai walked over to Izzy.

"Hey man, feeling alright?"

Izzy looked up at him, looking somewhat confused for a moment. Then he seemed to realized what was being asked, and answered, "Not yet, but I will be. I just need sometime."

"Alright." Tai put a hand on Izzy's shoulder, when he walked over to Yolei, Cody and Ken.

"So, what you guys talking about?"

"Hi Tai!" Ken said with a smile, "We were just discussing how long until Davis realizes that Kari's dating T.K."  
"Oh, that's easy." Tai said, with a grin.

"Oh really? Well when?" Yolei asked, looking somewhat surprised.

"Well," Tai said as he pulled out his cell phone, "I'd wager no more than a few minutes from now."  
He began to laugh, as did Ken, but Yolei just looked upset.

"Tai! Don't tell him! We wanted to know how long until he realizes on his own!"

"Relax Yolei," Tai said as he put his cell phone away, "I was just kidding."

"You had better be," She said, "Or else I'll tell everyone who you're going on a date with next week."

Tai's face reddened, as he remembered what he had told Yolei to keep her from realizing. Ken looked at Tai inquisitively.

"Who's the lucky girl Tai?"

"Um, well," Tai needed an excuse. He looked around, and he saw Walter walk towards the kitchen, and Tai stood up.

"I have to go. I'll be right back."

Tai ran off to the bathroom, and went inside and locked the door. He waited for a minute or two before going back out. As he had hoped, Ken Yolei and Cody had begun another conversation while he was gone. Tai went over to Joe and sat down.

"So Joe, how's college going?"

It was about midnight, and everyone except for Tai and Walter had left. The three had been talking for a while, as Joe was the last to go at 11:40. Suddenly, Walter looked down at his watch.

"Damn it!" He said, as he looked back up.

"I'm really sorry, but I've got to go. Thanks for inviting me Sora."  
"No problem Walt."

"And nice to meet you Tai."  
"Same here."

Walter began to walk out when he turned around.

"Oh, Sora?" Walter said.  
"Yeah?"

"I'm going on a trip tomorrow until next Friday, so can I drop off those lyrics for the new song tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, no problem."

Walter walked out the door, leaving just Sora and Tai. Over the course of the party, Tai had decided against telling Sora. He figured he should probably head home.

"Thanks for having me over Sora." Tai said as he started walking towards the door. He had just put his hand on the doorknob when Sora said, "Wait Tai. Didn't you want to tell me something important?"  
'Damn!' He thought. 'She remembered.' He walked back towards her, deciding he had nothing to loose. Except for two friends.

"Um, you might want to sit down."  
"Alright."

Sora sat down on her couch, and Tai sat down next to her, and looked at her.

"Sora, I should have told you this a while ago, but due to circumstances beyond my control, I really don't have any more time to wait."

Sora looked kind of nervous, although she had absolutely no idea what Tai was going to say.

"I don't know how to say this," Tai began. Sora grabbed his hand.

"Tai, I'm your friend. You can tell me."

Tai looked into her eyes for a moment, before finally deciding the possible gains outweighed the possible loss.

"Sora, I love you." He waited for her response. She seemed completely surprised, and wasn't able to answer. Tai stood up.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait any longer. Just forget I said anything." Tai could feel tears forming in his eyes. He started walking towards the door, when Sora got up.

"Tai, wait."

Tai turned around to look at her. She walked up to him. She was very close to him physically, and he was worried she was about to smack him and start yelling something about how she was dating Matt. The last thing he expected however, was what happened. Sora wrapped her arms around him, and started kissing him.

So there's chapter two. The similarities between this and Arpulver's aren't that big as of yet, but next chapter might have more similarities. And although it is slightly influenced, again, I didn't use these similarities because he wrote it, it just works best with the song and the story. So next up is chapter three.


	3. Chapter 3

Now the plot thickens. This is the chapter where most of the similarities with Arpulver's fic are, and where it begins to follow the song a nit. But, with out furthur ado, I bring you Chapter 3.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Week

Chapter three: The night of the party and the next morning

Tai couldn't believe it. Sora was actually kissing him. They continued in the embrace for quite some time when Sora stopped, and backed up just a little bit.

"Why don't we sit down." Sora said, and Tai, whose mind was still reeling couldn't do much more than agree. They sat down on Sora's couch, and continued kissing. Before long, Sora had stood up again, and was leading Tai into her bedroom. Tai only thought about it for a minute that he would be sleeping with Sora in her boyfriend's bed, before his hormones took control, and Tai was only in it for the ride.

Tai was completely caught up in the moment, as was Sora. Even if one of them had wanted to stop at this point, it just couldn't be done. An hour later, Sora lay her head down on Tai's chest and she clung to him, sleeping in his arms.

"I love you Sora. I always have, and I always will." Sora smiled as Tai put an arm around her, and she soon fell asleep. Her only thought was how right this felt. For the first time since Sora had moved out of her parents' house, she felt completely at home. Nothing could worry or scare her at that moment. She was completely safe.

Tai thought he would sleep easily that night. He had the girl he'd always loved at his side, and he'd finally told her he loved her. What was more, was that she loved him too. He soon realized though that he wouldn't sleep well that night. At first he thought that Sora's breathing would calm him, and help him fall asleep. Instead, with each breath she took he could only think about how that's where Matt had been every night for years, and that he had betrayed his best friend. After at least an hour of lying staring at the ceiling, Tai got up. He did his best to make sure Sora wouldn't wake up, as he crept to the door to step outside.

Tai walked outside, and stood over looking the city for a few minutes. The fresh summer breeze was cooling, and he could hear the sound of the city. But his mind was elsewhere. He kept wondering how well Matt was sleeping, blissfully unaware that his best friend had just slept with his girlfriend.

Tai was jolted from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. He turned around to see a tired looking Sora walking out towards him.

"What's the matter?" Sora asked she walked over to Tai and put a hand on his shoulder. Tai looked at her for a moment.

"Sora, you're Matt's girlfriend. And we just slept together."

"Yeah, but I was about to break up with him anyway."

Tai looked at Sora, surprised.

"Why is that?"

"Well," Sora began, "I know why he's gone. He's buying an engagement ring."

"Um, yeah, but isn't that a good thing? He really loves you."

"Yeah, but I don't love him as much as I did. And I'm not ready to get married yet. I'm only nineteen."

Tai looked at her for a moment.

"That," Sora continued, "And I realized something tonight."

"What's that?"

"You're the one I love."

Tai was in even more disbelief. Sora actually loved him.

"So, how did you know Matt was going to ask you to marry him?"

"I overheard him talking to his dad on the phone."

"Oh."

"So how did you know?" Sora asked.

"Knew what?"

"That Matt was getting a ring."

"I didn't say I knew."

"But you didn't act surprised."

"Yeah, well, I called Matt before the party and he told me."

"Is that part of why you feel bad about…"

Tai turned around to face Sora. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was.

"Kind of…" He said.

"Well I guess you should go then." Sora said, in a joking manner.

"I don't feel _that _bad about it." Sora laughed, and Tai kissed her.

"Once Matt gets back," Sora said, "I'll break up with him. I want to be with you."

Tai looked at her, then walked over to her door, and grabbed the flowers he had gotten for her.

"I got you these." He said.

Sora picked them up, and smelled them.

"Oh Tai! These are beautiful! Where did you get them?"

"Well, I just happened to walk past Yolei's families convenience store on the way here…"

"Is that why you were late?"

"Kind of."

Sora hugged Tai.

"Thank you."

"No problem Sora."

Sora began to rest her head on his chest, and he looked down, happier than he'd ever been. 'This is actually happening' he thought, as he looked at her.

"Come on Sora, let's go inside."

"Yeah, okay."

The two went inside, and Tai was finally able to fall asleep. However, now it was Sora who couldn't sleep. She lay with her head on Tai's chest, listening to his heartbeat. 'I know I love him, but what kind of person is he to sleep with the girl he knows his best friend is going to propose to?' She thought. She looked at his face, and seeing how happy he was, she forgot anything bad about him.

'If it makes me this happy to just see him happy, then I must really be in love with him.' Sora thought. And with that thought, she drifted off into sleep, not to be awakened by her alarm clock in the morning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai woke up, and looked at the Alarm clock. It read 9:48. He reached over Sora, and turned it off. He didn't want his beautiful angel to be awakened until she woke up on her own. She was probably really tired. They had both been up late the night before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora woke up smelling bacon and pancakes cooking. To her surprise, she had not been woken up by her alarm clock, as was the norm. She turned to look at Tai next to her, only to find he wasn't there. She looked at her clock. 11:43. It was late for her. However late it may have been, between the party, what she had done with Tai, their talk outside, and her fretting for a while, it had been 4:00 AM before she had finally fallen asleep. She found herself very tired, but got up anyway.

She wandered into the kitchen, where she saw Tai cooking breakfast. Sora's heart sunk. Seeing Tai there, it reminded her of how Matt would normally make her breakfast on the weekends. It wasn't missing Matt, it was a feeling sorry for being with Tai behind Matt's back that made Sora's heart sink. She stood in the doorway to the kitchen for a moment.

Tai turned around to walk to the fridge, and he saw Sora standing there. He walked over and kissed her.

"Good morning," he said as he went over to the fridge to get out an egg, "Please, enjoy the last seventeen minutes of it."

He seemed to be completely over feeling guilty. Sora sat down at the table, and let out a sigh. Tai turned around, and put down the skillet. He walked over to the table, and pulled out a chair so it was facing Sora. Tai sat down in it.

"Is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking about Matt," Sora said, then realising she could have worded it better.

"Why? Changed your mind about loving me?" Tai said as he got up.

"It's not that," Sora said, "I do love you. It's just that I feel bad about doing this behind his back."

"Well, you didn't seem to feel too bad about it last night."

Sora stood up angrily. "Well, you didn't seem to be too okay with it last night, so don't accuse me of changing my mind!"

Tai walked over to her, and held her. "That's not how I meant it. I meant that we did it and it's over, and the most we can do is be honest to Matt about it, and then move on."

Sora looked up at Tai. "I don't want to tell Matt. I just want to call him right now and break up with him, and start my life with you."

"If you don't want to tell him, then we won't. But he'll find out sooner or later. And it's better if we're the ones who tell him."

"You should have stopped me last night," Sora said.

"Why? I thought you said you meant it that you loved me!"

"I do, but if you had stopped me, I could have broken up with Matt before we did any more than kissing."

"Oh, so it's all my fault! You could've stopped too!"

"Tai, if you had stopped me, there would be no doubt that we could stay friends with Matt and be a couple. Now we have to pick one or the other."

"You're the one in the relationship! You should've stopped! I wasn't cheating on anyone!"

"Tai, I'm really mad at you."

"Well then fine, I'll leave!" Tai stood up to leave, just as Sora was about to get up to stop him. A look of horror was spread across Tai's face, and Sora turned to see what was scaring him. She was looking right at Walter, who stood near the door with a disgusted look on his face, holding a stack of papers.

"Hey Walt," Sora began before Walter put down the papers.

"I can't stick around," Walter said, "I'll leave the lyrics here."

Sora breathed a sigh of relief, and Tai wiped sweat off his brow.

"By the way," Walter said as he pulled out his cell phone," I'm calling Matt."

End of Chapter three.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, this chapter contains about all of the similarities to Arpulver's fic, and now that I read it over, aside from that last part between Tai and Sora, it isn't all that similar. So, next up is chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

I guess at this point I should address something that I should have mentioned in the first chapter. Despite the title, this story does not necessarily take place in the timeframe of one week. At the moment, my current plan has a much larger timeframe, but I have no idea weather or not I will scale it down for any reason. The main reason I entitled it "One Week" is because, as I have said, the plot loosely follows that of the song "One Week", which was in the Digimon movie, and I couldn't think of any names that would fit the story, other than that of the song it's based on. And once again, I don't own Digimon, or the song "One Week". However Walter is mine. And I will specify now, in case anyone wants to, I'm fine with Walter being used in other fics weather it's a large role, or a cameo, or a reference, as long as whoever uses him lets me know first. Anyway, enough about that, onto chapter 4.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Week

Chapter Four: Fist fight

Walter hung up his phone. Tai and Sora were staring at him, in complete disbelief that he had actually called Matt. He slid the phone in his pocket.

"You Two have a nice day now," He said as he turned to walk to the door. The two were surprised at how much Walter knew. He must have been there for a while. When he called Matt, he had basically been able to describe the entire previous night and this morning almost flawlessly.

He had almost gotten out of the door, due to the stupor Tai and Sora were in. Right as he reached for the knob, Tai snapped out of it, and ran up to him, and grabbed him by his collar.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Tai screamed in Walter's face, "We would have told him ourselves!"

"I'm sure you would have," Walter said, dripping with sarcasm, as he knocked Tai's hands off of him.

"I thought you were my friend," Sora said as she began to walk towards the two.

"I am, or at least was," Walter said, "But Matt signs my paychecks. I owe him more than I owe either of you."

Walter began walking to the door, and Tai put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Walter crouched to the ground, and extended his leg and knocked Tai's feet out from under him. "Don't ever touch me again," Walter said as he stood back up, and straightened out his shirt. Walter turned around, and slammed the door behind him as he walked out.

"Damn," Tai said as he got up, "That guy's fast."

"Not to mention a really good kick," Sora said, and the two laughed for a moment, then remembered their situation, and stopped.

"Listen, Sora," Tai said. "I'll go home. You can come with me if you want, or you can stay here and wait for Matt."

"I'll wait for Matt here and apologize for both of us, then I'll come over to your house. I have an odd feeling that Matt doesn't want me to live here anymore." Sora said.

"I'll help you pack. Matt won't be back for at least a few hours, even if he leaves right now."

"I don't have much here. It won't take us long."

After about half an hour, all of Sora's things were packed. Tai gave her a kiss, and then walked to the door.

"I'll be waiting for you," he said, as he walked out of the door and closed it. Sora sighed. She was happy about how everything turned out with Tai, but just about everything else was sad. She sat down on the couch, and not feeling like watching TV, she just sat there until Matt came back.

She looked up as she heard the door open, and realized the disadvantage of listening to a phone conversation one sidedly. She had figured Matt would be more sad than angry, because it had been a short phone call after Walter finished talking, and she didn't hear Matt raise his voice. However, looking now, she saw what Walter had only heard. She could now see the incredible amount of rage on Matt's face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai came home to a dark house. It was still early in the after noon, only about 12:30. He walked inside, and knocked on Kari's door. He heard what sounded like a yelp from inside, and the sound of two people scrambling out of bed.

"Kari, is T.K. still in there with you?" Tai asked, as the door opened, and Kari looked out.

"No Tai, no one's here," he heard T.K. say from inside. Kari turned bright red, and Tai laughed.

"Good for you T.K.!" Tai said, as T.K. walked to the door.

"T.K., why did you do that?" Kari asked, exasperatedly.

"Oh come on Kari, you and I both know I'll get more points with Tai for being honest than for lying about sleeping with you…" T.K. stopped as Kari elbowed him in the ribs. Tai laughed again.

"I guess you're probably pretty mad at me right now?" T.K. asked.

"Not really, but even if I was, I wouldn't touch a hair on your head." Tai said.

"Why not?"

"Because T.K., your brother's going to beat the living shit out of me as it is, and I don't want to make him angrier." Tai said as he walked away, ignoring Kari and T.K.'s question of "What did you do?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, the doorbell rang. Tai stood up. He was figuring Sora had arrived. He walked to the front door, and opened it. Matt stood there, and Sora was behind him crying.

"Tai," Matt said as he put a hand on Tai's shoulder, "We need to talk."

"Yeah, okay Matt…." Tai was beginning to say, but suddenly he found himself lying on the ground. He didn't see Matt's fist coming as he had punched Tai in the face, but he saw the clenched fist in Matt's hand, felt the sting on his face, and put two and two together to fill in the blanks.

"Okay, I probably deserved that," Tai said, " But I'm really sorry Matt."

"You son of a bitch!" Matt screamed as he tackled Tai, and began punching him. Tai pulled his legs towards his chest, and kicked Matt off.

"Calm down Matt! Can't we talk like adults?" Tai pleaded, but it was no use. Matt punched Tai in the stomach, and for the third time that day, Tai once again fell to the ground. Matt began trying to kick him, but Tai grabbed his leg, and pulled Matt to the ground. Tai stood up.

"Matt! Calm down!" Tai screamed, as Matt punched Tai in the shin, toppling him over. Tai fell, and while falling delivered a punch to Matt's stomach. Tai knocked the wind out of him, and Matt lashed out, smacking Tai across the face. Matt stood up, and kicked Tai in the chest, knocking him back a few feet.

By this time, their brawl had taken them away from the door, and into the center of the room. Matt and Tai were so wrapped up in their fight, that they didn't hear Sora screaming for them to stop. Tai once again got to his feet, and this time he acted as if he was about to punch Matt in the gut, and instead delivered an uppercut to Matt's jaw. Tai could hear a click, as Matt was knocked to the ground. Matt stood up, and spit some blood out of his mouth. 'This is getting out of hand' Tai thought.

Matt once again tackled Tai, which, Tai thought, seemed like Matt's best move, and maybe even his only one. This time however, Matt tackled him into the glass stand he kept his plants on. The glass shattered, and the plants spilled everywhere. Matt punched Tai in the face, and Tai kicked Matt in the stomach. Both

"Matt, for the love of god, calm down!" Tai screamed, but to no avail, as Matt punched Tai across the face. Tai regained his composure, and tackled Matt to the ground, and he tried to pin him down.

"Matt! Stop it already!" Tai screamed, as Matt grabbed Tai's face and shoved it back. Matt rolled out from under Tai, and fell onto Tai with his elbow. Matt knew he was reacting badly, but he also knew he just couldn't stop. Tai however, had decided that enough was enough, and their fight needed to end. Tai stood up, and Matt went to punch him in the face again. Timing it perfectly, Tai grabbed Matt's hand, whirled Matt behind his back, and using his arm to hold Matt's upper arm in place, Tai pulled up on Matt's hand.

Tai let go after he heard the disgusting cracking noise he had been going for. Tai had hoped that breaking Matt's arm would stop him. What he hadn't counted on was that it would make Matt's anger double. Matt once again charged Tai, and slammed him against the wall. Tai could feel the wall giving, and he knew he needed to stop Matt.

Tai turned around, and Matt delivered the hardest punch he could to Tai's shoulder. Tai hit against his lamp, and fell to the ground. The lamp fell right on Tai's shoulder. The pain was excruciating. Matt let Tai stand up, and he once more ran at Tai. He had his hand back to punch Tai, and was going through with it when Sora ran between them and took the hit.

Matt stood, looking in horror, as Sora fell, and was caught by Tai.

"Matt, you worthless, filthy son of a bitch!" Tai yelled, "Look at what you've done!" Sora was crying, both from being upset, and from the physical pain. Her cheek was turning a purplish color, and she winced when Tai ran his hand over it. Matt collapsed to his knees.

"What have I done…?" he said quietly, as he began to cry, "Oh god, Sora, I didn't, I thought, I'm so sorry."

"Matt," Tai said as he looked up, "Now would be a really good time to leave. You've done enough bad here already."

The anger returned to Matt's eyes, although a bit diminished. "Yeah, fine Tai, I'll leave. 'Cause I'm the only villain here. My best friend definitely didn't sleep with my girl-friend or anything!"

"Grow up Matt!" Tai yelled, "You're the only one here I see hitting girls!"

"Oh, about her," Matt said while standing up, "You can keep her, because she certainly isn't welcome at my house any more. All of her stuff is just outside the door."

Matt stood up and walked out. Tai simply sat there holding Sora until she stopped crying. He kissed her forehead. It was about that time when Kari wandered out of her room.

"Hi Tai, what's all the noise about…" Kari looked around, and noticed all of the broken things. "Oh my god Tai, what did you do?" Kari noticed Sora and her cheek. "Tai Kamiya, did you do that to her?" Kari asked furiously.

"Shut up Kari, go back to your room." Tai said, looking up somewhat angrily.

"What happened?" Kari asked, again looking at all of the broken things.

"Your boyfriends brother got kind of pissed about something I may have done with Sora last night, but that's beyond the point. Go back to your room.

Kari looked surprised, then noticed that Tai wasn't holding Sora just comfortingly. "You're despicable Tai," she said as she walked back into her room.

"Are you okay?" Tai asked, as he ran his hand over her cheek again. She winced, but not as much as before.

"You should worry about yourself Tai," Sora said, as she got to her feet. Tai stood up and walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. There was a small gash along his face from where he had hit the plant stand. He touched the back of his head, and looked at his fingers. There was blood on them. He had bruises all over his face from Matt's punches. He lifted his shirt, and found even more bruises from where Matt had repeatedly tackled him. Worst of all, he couldn't move his shoulder.

Tai walked out of the bathroom to where he saw Sora sitting on the couch, rocking back and forth. He had been planing to ask her if she could look for glass stuck in the back of his head, but she seemed like a much more pressing concern. He sat down and held her. He kissed her forehead, and rocked her back and forth, very slowly.

"Are you all right?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah," she responded weakly, "It's just…the dark masters were nothing compared to how scary that was. I thought he was going to kill you."

"I could have taken him," Tai said, jokingly, then looking at how serious Sora looked he added, "But yeah, so did I for a minute there."

"Oh," Sora said as she looked at his head, "You're bleeding!"

"Um, yeah, about that," Tai said, "I was going to ask if you could look to see if there's any glass stuck in the back of my head."

"Sure, turn around," Sora said, as Tai turned around, and she started leafing through his hair. After a minute or two, she smiled and said, "Nope, nothing."

"Phew! That's a relief!" Tai said, as he turned around to face her. "Now," he said, "Do you want to share a bed with me, or should I sleep on the couch?"

"What?" Sora asked, looking completely surprised.

"Well, I could understand if you wanted to take things slowly for a while," Tai said, trailing off.

"Um, yeah, Tai? Can I leave my stuff here for a little while?" Sora asked.

"Sora, you're more than welcome to live here. I don't mind you leaving your stuff here."

"I'm not ready to… that is, I need sometime alone Tai," Sora said.

"So you aren't ready to go out with me yet?" Tai asked, a little hurt.

"Yes," Sora said, and noticing how hurt Tai looked, "No, it's not like that Tai, I already said it at least three times. I love you. I just need sometime. But I want to leave my stuff here, because when I get back, this is where I want to live. With you."

"So how long will you be gone?" Tai asked, holding Sora's hand.

"No more than a couple of days. I just need to be alone for a little while," She said as she kissed Tai. He gave her a kiss of his own.

"You don't need to be alone Sora. I can help you through this," Tai said.

"Tai, I hope this is the last time I need to be alone to comfort myself. After I get back forward, I expect you to comfort me whenever I'm sad."

"Now that's my girl," Tai said. Sora stood up, and gave him another kiss.

"Could you help me get my stuff inside?" Sora asked, as Tai got up and walked to the door.

"If you need to go, go now, and I'll get all of your stuff inside," Tai said as he walked to the door.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Tai said.

"Thanks," Sora said as she kissed him again, and walked down to her car in the rain. Tai stood by the door until he heard the engine turn on and the car drive off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, I realized Matt wasn't that hotheaded in the anime, so maybe this whole thing was a little out of character right? Well the way I see it, during the anime we never witnessed his best friend sleeping with his girlfriend, so we really can't tell how he would react. Considering Matt did hit Tai at least twice in the anime, I didn't think this was that farfetched. It might be a while before chapter five is up, but I'll try and get it done soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, looking back on it, chapter 4 was nearly twice as long as any of the other chapters. They probably aren't going to stay that long, but hey, in regards to length; I'll make each chapter as long as it needs to be. If that means really long or really short, whatever happens will happen, although I will try to keep them on the long end. Anyway, I don't own Digimon or the song "One Week", and with that out of the way, here's chapter 5.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Week

Chapter 5: Looking for answers

Tai stood near his TV. All of Sora's stuff was now in Tai's bedroom. Tai sat down on the couch, hoping to be able to finally breathe a sigh of relief. It was then that he realized he would need to clean the entire house before his parents got home the next day. For the moment, however, he would leave it. Tai had a much more pressing matter at hand.

He got up, and walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. He sat down, and dialed his mother's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Oh, hi Tai! What's up?"

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to check in, you know, see how grandma was doing."

There was silence on the other end for a long time. "Mom?" Tai asked, wondering if the connection had failed.

"Tai Kamiya," She said at last, "You've always been a terrible liar!"

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Tai asked, rather nervously.

"I know you had another reason to call. And while I don't doubt that you're worried about grandma, I know that isn't why you called. So, let me ask again. What's up Tai?"

Tai decided he should just get it over with. "Well mom," He said, "I wanted to know if it would be alright if Sora moved into our house."

Again there was silence on the other end. "Tai, you know we don't have any extra bedrooms," His mother said, pretending to not realize the implication Tai had made. "Besides," she said, "I thought Sora was with Matt."

"Look mom, it's a long story." Tai said, somewhat exasperatedly.

"Well, I've got all day Tai."

This was not going well. "Well mom, let's just say, I may have done something kind of impulsive and maybe immature last night, and as a result, Matt is now really mad at me, Sora and Matt broke up, Sora's gone away on a trip for a few days, and when she gets back, she wants to live here as my girlfriend."

"So basically," his mom said, "You slept with Sora, and she's chosen you over Matt?"

"Pretty much mom."

"Alright," his Mom said, "Here's the deal. If you bring a cot in your room, and you use the cot and Sora gets your bed, I can live with it. But under no circumstances are you two sharing a bed under my roof. I have enough to worry about with what T.K. and Kari might be up to. I don't need to worry about you becoming a dad."

"Um, okay mom, but…" Tai didn't want to finish his own sentence.

"I know, I know, just do me a favor and pretend that you'll use the cot."

"Alright mom. Thanks."

"Yeah, fine. Just one last thing."

"What mom?"

"Um, well, I'd have your father say this, but he's with grandma, so…"

"What is it mom?"

"Just us a condom, okay?"

Tai could feel the color rising in his cheeks, and he had a feeling his mom could almost hear it.

"I'm sorry Tai, I know that was awkward, but I needed to say it. Sora's too young to be a mom, and you've proven that you're still to rash to be a dad, and I'm definitely not ready to be a grandma, so just…"

"Yeah, okay mom, stop. I'm not that irresponsible."

"I just needed to be sure."

"So," Tai wanted to make it clear, "You're perfectly fine with Sora and I sharing a room?"

"No, but I will allow it," his mother said.

"Thanks mom," he said, "Say hi to dad and grandma for me."

"Yeah. Bye Tai."

Tai could hear the click on the other end. He sat down, somewhat relieved at how well it had gone. He was about to turn on the TV when T.K. quietly walked out of Kari's room. Tai looked up at him, and T.K. saw all of Tai's injuries and all of the broken things around the house.

"What in the hell happened here?" T.K. asked, in complete awe of how trashed the place was.

"Your brother happened here T.K.," Tai said, looking up to see T.K. amazed, then he continued, "Look, I said he was going to try and beat the shit out of me, didn't I?"

What in the world did you do?" T.K. finally said, still in complete disbelief.

"It's a really long story that I would have said you're too young to hear, but after what you and Kari did last night, I really don't know if that would be true."

"Let me guess. You slept with Sora and she picked you, right?"

"Why is that everyone's first guess!" Tai practically screamed.

"But I'm right, correct?" T.K. asked.

"Yeah. And I guess between what I said and what Kari probably told you, it's not suprising that you guessed right." Tai said.

"So I guess you and Matt are a little mad at each other still," T.K. said, somewhat sadly.

"Yeah," Tai said.

"I guess this means he won't want me hanging out here anymore," T.K. said as he looked down dejectedly.

"Look, T.K.," Tai said, "Matt's mad at me, but he's still friends with Kari and he cares about you too much to make you sad by not letting you see her."

"Oh, um, well, he doesn't know about…"

"T.K., are you in denial or are you just that Naïve?" Tai asked, as T.K. looked at him surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone except for Davis already knows that you and Kari are a couple. And last I checked Matt isn't Davis, so I think he knows," Tai said.

T.K. was about to say something, when suddenly the phone rang, and T.K. got it.

"Hello, Kamiya residence. Yes just a moment," T.K. handed Tai the phone. "It's Izzy," T.K. said as Tai put it to his ear.

"What's up Izzy?" Tai asked.

"Hey Tai, you want to come over?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be right there," Tai said as he hung up the phone. "T.K., once again, keep an eye on Kari for me, I'm going to be over at Izzy's house, no idea when I'll be back," Tai said as he walked to the door, and grabbed his jacket.

"Sure thing Tai," T.K. said as Tai walked out the door.

The rain had gotten even worse as the day went on. He was only halfway to Izzy's house, and already Tai's clothes were soaked through. He started running when a car stopped next to him and the window rolled down. "Need a ride?"

Tai looked through the window, and couldn't believe whom he saw. "I thought you were going on a trip?" Tai asked.

"My plans changed. And besides, I owe you one. Or two," said the person inside as he saw all of Tai's bruises and cuts. Tai walked around the car, and got in the passenger's seat. Once inside, it was dead silent. Tai realized he had something he needed to ask the person next to him.

"Why did you do it?" Tai asked.

"We've already been over this. I didn't think you or Sora would, and Matt signs my paychecks," Walter said, as he looked over at Tai, "But if I had known he'd do something like this, I wouldn't have told him. I'm sorry."

Tai was going to say something, when the car stopped.

"This is his building, right?" Walter asked, looking at the address.

"Yeah, this is it." Tai said, as he opened his door. "Thanks for the ride," Tai said as he got out.

"It's the least I could do," Walter said as Tai closed the door. The car drove off, and Tai was standing in front of Izzy's apartment building. He walked up to the doorway, and buzzed Izzy's apartment.

"Who's there?" Izzy asked.

"It's me Tai," he said into the box.

"Come on up," Izzy said, and the door clicked. Tai opened the door, and walked inside. He got in an elevator and pushed for floor seven. He got off, and walked to apartment F. He knocked on the door, and Izzy opened it.

Inside, the apartment was pitch black. Izzy had all of the lights off and all of the curtains drawn, and the only source of light was Izzy's TV. Tai sat down on the couch, and he noticed that Izzy was still in the same clothes, long since dried.

"Izzy, not as an insult," Tai said, "But you really ought to change."

Izzy seemed to notice for the first time that he hadn't changed in over thirty hours. He also didn't really seem to care. Tai realized Izzy didn't care, so he focused his attention on the TV. 'Great,' Tai thought, 'An X-files marathon. Izzy's getting back to his old self.'

A few hours later, Tai's cell phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tai, it's T.K."

"Oh, Hi T.K."

"Do you want me to clean up your apartment for you? It was my brother who trashed it after all."

"I helped him," Tai said, "So I'll be over soon to help you."

"Okay," T.K. said as he hung up.

"I've got to go Izzy," Tai said, "Matt and I kinda' trashed my house, so I need to clean it up," He said as he grabbed his jacket. Izzy mumbled an acknowledgement of Tai's statement, and Tai walked out. The rain had subsided, and Tai was able to walk the whole way before his jacket got rained through.

Tai opened his apartment door to find T.K. and Kari already mostly done cleaning up. Tai assisted them with the glass plant stand, and then the three made a checklist of what they needed. I was actually quite simple. All they needed was a new glass table, and a poster. The lamp had only broken a light bulb when it fell, and Tai's mom sort of had an O.C.D. about keeping around enough spare light bulbs, so that wasn't a problem.

The poster was Kari's idea, so as to cover up the broken part of the wall where Matt had slammed Tai into it. Tai was going to get the table and poster, but Kari and T.K. insisted that another necessary part was that Tai went to a doctor. They needed a car, and fortunately for them, Joe had nothing urgent that evening. Joe dropped Tai off at the doctors, while the three went to get a poster and a new table.

Tai was relieved to learn that he didn't need any stitches, and that he hadn't broken anything, but he had fractured his shoulder. A cast was required, but he wouldn't need it for long. Tai sat outside, waiting for Joe and T.K. and Kari to arrive. After about ten minutes, they pulled into the parking lot.

When Tai got into the car he learned they had been able to get the exact same kind of table, and if they were lucky, nothing would be noticed as out of place. Joe dropped them off at the apartment, and offered to help get the table inside. The three said it was okay, and he left. A while and some scotch tape later, no one would have guessed the disarray the apartment had been in earlier.

T.K. looked at Tai and Kari. "Well guys," he said, "I better go. I don't want to outstay my welcome."

"Hey T.K.?" Tai asked.

"Yeah?"

"You want to sleep over?"

"Um, why do you ask?"

"Well I ask because I assume your parents wouldn't like to hear that Kari asked you to spend the night, but if just a friend did…" Tai explained.

T.K. turned around to Kari, "Is it okay with you Kari?"

"Are you kidding?" Kari asked, "I'd love it if you spent the night!"

Tai laughed as T.K. kissed Kari. "It's settled then," Tai said as he handed T.K. the phone.

End of chapter five

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Originally this chapter was going to feature a dream sequence that Tai had, but while writing it, I realized it served absolutely no plot purpose at all. I might publish it independently if anyone asks to see it, but it definitely didn't belong in the chapter. The scene In Izzy's apartment only served two purposes. The first was that Izzy is beginning to get back to normal, as Tai observed by him watching the X-files, which does seem like the kind of show Izzy would watch. The second is that I wanted to work in the line from "One Week" "Watching X-files with no lights on," and I figured the depressed Izzy was the best way for that to happen. Also, originally I was going to have Walter be an awful person, and actually being close to a villain. However, I decided that a nicer Walter would be just as good, so that's why I decided to have him try and redeem himself. But anyway, enough of my ranting, chapter six should be up by the end of the week at longest.


	6. Chapter 6

One week

Chapter six: Photographs of the Past

Matt sat in his kitchen, eyes still red. He could barely remember what had happened. He knew what Tai and Sora had done, and he recalled being angry at Sora, and demanding that she move out, and live with Tai if she liked him so much more. Of course, he had only been angry, and it hurt him deeply when she simply responded with, "I'm already packed."

Talk about rubbing Salt in the wound. After that, he remembered showing up at Tai's house. He remembered the vicious fight he and Tai had been in only vaguely, it had been a blur. The part he would never forget though, was when he had accidentally hit Sora. He had seen the bruise developing. He knew he deserved it, but he was angered when Tai got mad at him about it. He remembered storming out, which would be his second major mistake of the day.

If he had stayed, he might have somehow salvaged his friendship with Tai and Sora. It would have taken a while to get it where it was, and Sora would only ever have been a friend, but still. It would beat being alone. But now…he had practically nothing. The closest thing he had to a friend was Walter, and their relationship was strictly professional.

Matt had done many things in his life, some he wasn't so proud of. But over all, this one single day out did all bad things he had done before in his entire life. Between losing his best friend, his girlfriend who he had been on the verge of proposing to, and breaking his arm, he felt like, well, shit.

Matt looked down at the cast on his arm. Tai was a lot stronger than Matt had been counting on. He certainly hadn't thought Tai to be the kind of guy who could break an arm so easily. Had he not felt so bad, he would have taken some pride in knowing he must have pulled a number of sorts on Tai's shoulder. After a moment, Matt stood up, and walked to his phone. He picked it up, and dialed a number that at the moment he wished he didn't know.

"Hello, this is Walter," the voice on the other side said.

"Hi Walter, it's me Matt."

"Oh, hi Matt. What's up?"

"Listen, Walter. I don't think that Sora and Tai gave you any reason not to trust them." Matt could almost hear Walter tense up on the other end.

"No, I suppose not," Walter said, "But on the other hand, I had no reason to trust them. And there's human nature. It's easier to hide something than tell someone something painful."

"Listen Walter, I can't have someone working for me who doesn't trust my friends. I'm sorry Walter, you're an excelent songwriter, but I can't pay someone who doesn't trust my friends." Again, there was a pause. Finally, Walter responded.

"I understand your concept, but there is one thing wrong with what you've said." 

"Yeah? What?" Matt asked, somewhat exasperatedly.

"Last I checked," Walter said with Ice in his voice, " Sora and Tai aren't your friends. So I think me not trusting them doesn't pose any problems with what you said."

Matt was about to say something, but he heard the click on the other end. Now no Tai, no Sora, and no songs for a modest fee. Matt's life probably could have gotten worse, but only marginally at this point.

Walter stood in the motel he was in. He put his cell phone away, and collapsed onto the bed. 'You idiot Matt,' Walter thought, 'Obviously you know nothing about affairs. I guess that wasn't why your parents broke up.'

Walter could remember it like it was yesterday. He was fourteen at the time. Walking into his house he noticed his parent's bedroom door was open. Looking in, he saw….

Walter shivered at the thought. So long had he tried to forget the moment that had ruined his childhood. So long had he tried to convince himself that it was his father he had seen his mother with. But it just wasn't the case. And it never would be. And he would always have to live with it.

A few months passed, and Walter's mother began to catch on as to why Walter's grades were dropping. He had trouble sleeping. He couldn't fall asleep, and once he was asleep, he would wake again in only about an hour. Not even the digiworld brought him enough joy to forget what had happened.

So, Walter decided to tell the one person he could trust. His teacher at the time had been his favorite up to that point, and would have probably stayed his favorite. He thought he could tell her, and he needed to tell a grown up. To Walter's dismay, it seemed that the teacher's idea of a best solution was to call Walter's father. So many times had Walter lain awake at night, wishing he could have stopped her. As a child does when displeased, he thought to himself that he would kill her. Nothing he would have gone through with, or even anything he enjoyed.

At the age of twelve, before his parents' divorced, Walter left, to the one place where he still had people left to turn to. Walter's mother was obviously out, his teacher no, and his father was furious that everyone had waited so long to tell him. Walter had no friends, and his older sister was no help. She was more of a wreck than he was. At least Walter hadn't become pregnant with his second child at the end of the 11th grade.

For three years Walter lived in the Digiworld. He had learned many things while there. For instance how to survive in the wild for three years with only a digital monster at his side. After the three years, he began using digiports to travel the world. Eventually he chose Japan to stay in.

In all those years, he had only seen his parent's again at his sister's funeral. The two had kept in touch, and Walter only knew his parents were divorced because of her. He was also godfather to her son, and legal guardian to both her son and daughter. And so it was that in his hotel room, Walter wasn't alone.

Everyone had been surprised when his sister's will left the children to him. His mother was more suited for the task of raising children. However, Walter supposed she wanted her children raised by a non-adulterer. Set a good example or something. Being full time uncle at twenty wasn't easy. But it was easier than becoming one unexpectedly at seventeen.

The two children looked at Walter as he lay on his bed. His nephew was almost nine, and his niece had just turned seven. Still a handful, but not as bad as infants. At least they could do a good deal of things for themselves. But now, not having a job…. Walter turned to face them, and he realized that they now knew he was out of work…again.

"Uncle Walt," his nephew Gabriel asked, "Did you just loose your job?"

Walter laughed. Gabriel was always straightforward and never hid what he was thinking. "I'm afraid so Gabe. Either of you two got any ideas?"

Claire jumped up and down, excitedly. Claire was his niece, and she had her mother's brown hair, and blue eyes Walter assumed came from her father's side. Walter had never known their father. And considering his reputation, he didn't ever want to. Word was that Claire and Gabriel weren't the only children of his he was being a deadbeat to.

Walter's attention came back to Claire when she half shrieked with joy, "I have an idea!"

Walter was a little taken aback by her little outburst, as she was normally calm and reserved. For a seven-year-old that is. "Okay Claire. What's your idea?"

"We should go to the digiworld! You lived there for a while!"

Walter stared at his niece for a while. "That," Walter said, "may have been the best idea I've heard in a long while."

The light turned on with a ping. The rain hadn't stopped pouring for six hours. Sora had no idea where she was, or where she was going. All she knew at this point was that she wanted to go back, and that she had no gas left. For a mile she drove slowly, saving as much gas as possible. Fortunately for her, there was a gas station up ahead. She pulled in over a hose, and a man about three years older than her came out.

'Must be the last gas station where they service you in the world,' Sora thought as the man began to fill her tank. He finished, and Sora opened her window to pay him and thank him. He took the money and said, "No problem. But can I ask you a question?"

Sora was a little surprised by this, but never the less answered, "Sure, what is it?"

She hadn't expected the man to hand her a photo. It was of two children, a boy and a girl. One was around two, and the other four. "Those are my kids three years ago. I've kind of…made a few bad decisions, and I well… let's just say I didn't exactly pay my part. I was just wondering if you've seen them."

Sora looked at the picture. The two children looked somewhat familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. "I'm sorry," Sora said as she handed the picture back, "I haven't seen them. They're cute though."

"Thanks anyway," he said as he put the picture back in his pocket only to draw out another one, "but have you seen this guy? It's there uncle, and a friend said they were with him."

Sora stared at the picture in shock. It was a few years younger, and with longer hair, but she recognized the face. Looking out at her from the picture was a sixteen-year-old Walter. "Yeah, I think I've seen him, and I also think I've seen your kids now that you mention it," Sora said, still amazed at the coincidence.

"Do you think you could give me his address?" the man asked, pulling out a pen and a piece of paper.

"To be honest," Sora said, "I have o idea where he lives. But I can give you his cell-phone number." She handed the man one of Walter's business cards that she found in the car after a minute or so of searching.

"Thanks," the guy said. Sora didn't respond. The whole thing made her uncomfortable. She merely drove off and headed back to Odaiba. She remembered the kids all right. It had only been a year ago when Matt met Walter. It was at a party at Izzy's house. Sora was standing next to Matt the whole time, and was a part of the conversation in which Matt hired Walter. She remembered how Walter had to leave because an eight-year-old boy and a six-year-old girl practically dragged him out. As she thought more about the party, she realized Tai had been looking at her the whole time.

'I wonder,' she thought, 'how long has Tai wanted to tell me.' She then thought of what Tai had said to her only two days ago. "I love you Sora. I always have, and I always will."

All that time, when she had been with Matt, she had never realized how much it must have been hurting Tai. She knew he had had a little crush on her in the digiworld, but she thought that was it. Never had she imagined that he loved her. 'It's just so… Ironic' she thought as she remembered all of the times she had tried to tell Tai how she felt about him, but decided not to for fear of how he would react. 'Maybe that's why I had no trouble telling Matt. Maybe it's just because, it isn't hard to tell someone you don't love that you love them.'

And then she finally realized. She hadn't really loved Matt this whole time. For nearly five years now she had been dating a boy she didn't love. 'But now,' she thought as the rain began to pour down on her car, 'Now I'm driving to the boy I love. Now I'm driving…home.'

End of Chapter Six

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes

While still longer than the first few, compared to recent installments, this one is kind of short. And I can assume that is upsetting for some, since this chapter took me so long to write. But things came up and I just wasn't able to sit down and write. Something I should probably say now, I still am not entirely sure how this is going to end, or when, but I'm fairly confident it wont be the next chapter. My plan calls for at least 2 more, but who knows. The thing is, this chapter is where groundwork would need to be laid down for the ending, so I had trouble mostly deciding where this will go. If anyone wants to send me suggestions, I'll be more than willing to look them over. I also might write an alternate ending or 2 once the story is finished, but enough about all of that. Thanks for reading, and now I need to decide what's going to happen next.


	7. Chapter 7

First, let me start by apologizing for the long delay between chapter six and chapter seven. I've had some computer problems, writers' block, finals, and quite a few other projects I've been working on parallel to this. I hate to say it, but this is the second to last chapter, and chapter 8 probably won't be very long, but I'll try and finish it sometime this week. As I'm writing this chapter 7 is yet to be completed, but I'm almost done. Once again, my sincerest apologies for the long delay. I also hate to say it, but despite the long wait, this chapter isn't as long as previous ones. But enough of my ranting, here it is. Oh, and the normal litany about how I don't own Digimon or the Song "One Week".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Week 

Chapter 7: Crossroads

Walter, Claire, and Gabriel were packing all of their belongings. Walter was looking for a proper tip for the hotel's maid. The three had just finished, and Walter was getting out his digivice, when there was a knock on the door. Walter walked over, and looked through the peephole.

Walter's heart nearly stopped. A man he had met once in his life, more than seven years ago stood on the other side. 'So I have met him,' Walter thought as he opened the door, and faced a man that he had never wanted to meet.

He looked nicer than Walter had imagined. Dressed in clean, new looking clothing, a conservative haircut, and not an evil glare in his eyes. What hurt the most was that Walter remembered liking him the one time they met. But of course, that had been before…

"Walter?" The man asked, as he stepped into the room. His red hair was relatively short, and his blue eyes were kind, and not icy as Walter had always imagined. Walter realized he would need to respond, and that this would probably a long, unpleasant talk.

"Hello Jonathan. I can't honestly say I expected to ever see you again."

The man looked hurt, which is what Walter had been going for, but once it was here, it wasn't how Walter had always imagined. "Listen, Walter, can we talk?"

It was at that moment when Gabriel tapped Walter, making him look down. "Uncle Walt," Gabriel asked, "Who is this guy?"

Walter seemed at a loss for words. He finally answered with, "Gabriel, this is Jonathan. He was a friend of your mothers. But I think their friendship ended around the time Claire was born."

Walter once more felt less than satisfied at the blow that he had dealt John. It wasn't how he had imagined it. It just wasn't the same. He felt sorry, but refused to admit that John was doing anything more than acting. 'If he actually cared about these children,' Walter thought, 'Then he wouldn't have left her.'

"How come?" Walter looked down to see Gabriel looking up, expecting an answer.

"I'm sorry, what Gabe?"

"How come he and mommy stopped being friends?"

Walter looked at John for a moment, seeing the pleading look in his eyes. Walter turned to Gabriel, "I think it had something to do with politics."

"Oh," Gabriel lost interest and walked away.

"Gabe?" Walter called after him.

"What?"

"I want to have a grown up talk with John in the kitchen. You and Claire can watch TV"

"O.K."

Walter led John into the small kitchen the hotel room had, and locked the door.

"Thanks for not telling him," John said. Walter turned on him.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for Walter. Their mother and I both told them that you died in an accident. It makes it that much easier, and we both figured you were dead to them anyway, and if you think you can just show up after all this time and want to take them with you, you can leave now."

John looked down. Walter finally felt somewhat satisfied. So long had he wanted to say that.

"Listen Walter, that isn't what I came here for," John said, as he sat down at the table. Walter sat down too, and looked across at him.

"Then what the hell is a deadbeat like you doing here?"

"Listen Walter, there's nothing I can say or do to excuse what I did. I could tell you I was abusing drugs, or had a tough home situation or that I was being bullied, or that I was unstable, but that would be a lie. I was scared, and I wasn't ready to be a father, and so I acted like a jackass and ran off. But not a day goes by that I don't regret leaving Sarah."

Walter looked across the table at him. He finally spoke "Damn right there isn't anything you can say or do to make up for it, but…" Walter paused, looking at John, "But to some extent I have some respect for you for not blaming anyone but yourself. But now back to my question, what are you doing here?"

John looked at Walter for a while. "I, I guess I just…" John looked down.

"What do you want? Say it already. We were just about to leave when you showed up."

"I just wanted my kids to know me, and I wanted to pay for them. I don't want you to have to worry about helping them financially anymore."

Walter leaned back in his chair, deep in thought. Suddenly, he leaned forward. "How did you know Sarah died? You never came back after you left. And even at that, how would you know I had them?"

John looked down. After a moment, he looked back up. "Even after all I did, I still loved Sarah. I still do. A friend told me she died, and I snuck into the funeral. I overheard someone telling you they couldn't believe your sister had left you her children. I wanted to talk to you then, but I have a feeling I didn't exactly have too many friends in that crowd."

"A good call," Walter said, "Back then I was reckless. I probably would have tried to kill you if you had told me who you were."

"That was what I was figuring too, and I didn't want to face your parents. I know how they felt about it."

"My parents can go to hell for all I care," Walter said. "That was the only thing I even use to slightly like you for."

"What?"

"You infuriated my parents."

"Wow. Your family is really messed up. No offense."

"John, my family is me and you and Sarah's kids. My parents aren't even close to what I consider family."

John sat for a moment, contemplating what Walter had just said. He hadn't really thought Walter had this big a problem with his parents, and now he regretted even mentioning them. But he still needed what he had come here for.

"All right. So your parents aren't family," John said as he leaned closer. "And my and Sarah's kids are."

"Yes," Walter said, not sure he knew where this would lead.

"So then naturally," John said, "if my kids are part of your family, then so am I."

"No," Walter said, "You made a choice a long time ago that took you off of the family list."

John sat back. He was getting use to Walter rubbing it in that he had messed up. In fact, he didn't mind, since he deserved it. But…

"Walter, I made a mistake," John said, "The kind of mistake that no matter what happens today, I will have to live with the consequences the rest of my life. So here's all I want. I want to be able to pay for the kids. It shouldn't have to be your responsibility."

Walter looked at John for a while. Walter had a nagging suspicion somewhere that John wasn't in the best financial situation. Walter wasn't exactly in great shape, but he had money put away incase he ran into hard times. And then Walter had an idea.

"I'll tell you what," Walter said as he looked at John, "I'll let you pay for half of the children's costs. But in return…"

"Whatever you want, I'll do. If you want me to pay it all, I will," John said, grateful that Walter had accepted, if even just half.

"Right. I want you to spend time with them once a week," Walter said, and John looked puzzled, "I want them to get to know their father. When they're older, I plan to tell them the truth. But for now, I think what I've said is best. We'll tell them you're a babysitter."

Walter looked over at John, who lowered his head. For a minute Walter thought it had all been an act, and John really didn't care about his kids at all. John looked up, and Walter was surprised to see John crying quietly. He was more surprised when John got up and hugged him, whispering "Thank you so much," Over and over.

Tai was waiting downstairs when the car pulled up. It had been raining for quite a while, and he was beginning to get wet. 'The same exact weather as when she left', Tai thought as he opened the door, and Sora got out, and hugged him. The two stood in an embrace in the rain for quite a while. After a few minutes, Tai looked down at Sora and said, "Let's go inside before we both catch cold."

Sora looked up at him, nodded, and continued to hug him.

"I would go inside," Sora said, "but I don't want to let go."

Tai rested his head on top of hers. "Then we stay outside," he said, as he leaned down and kissed her.

Eventually Sora was willing to end their embrace, but she held tightly onto his hand as they went inside. Not tight enough to hurt, but enough to let him know that she still wasn't letting go.

After coming inside, Sora entered Tai's room. Sora looked at the suitcases and boxes she had left with Tai. She wanted to unpack, but it was late, and she was tired. She sat down on Tai's bed as Tai came in with a glass of wine for her.

"Welcome home Sora," Tai said as he handed it to her. Sora put the wine down, and hugged Tai again.

"Thank you so, so much Tai," Sora said as she held him, and began to cry. "I'm so glad to be home."

Tai backed up from her a bit. "Sora, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did anything happen to you when you were gone?" Sora looked at Tai, seeing the concerned look in his face.

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I've just missed you so very, very much, that's all," Sora said, as she tried to hold Tai closer, but he held back.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Sora said, impatiently now.

Tai fell back onto the bed next to her. He lay there, looking at the ceiling for a moment. Sora took his hand.

"I'm still having trouble figuring you out, Sora Takenouchi. But there is one thing about you I've figured out," Tai said, looking at her.

"And what's that?"

"You're the girl of my dreams," Tai said, as he reached up and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

End of Chapter 7

As mentioned earlier, this chapter isn't as long as some of the others, but I blame mostly writers block for that. I knew general what I wanted to happen, and it started out good, with a large part focusing on Walter that I had never originally intended on writing. Also, the next chapter will be the last one, and it will probably be significantly shorter, but it will also be up soon. Now that it's summer, the only restraints I really have are when I'm awake, but I'll be gone almost all of next week, and there will be no computer available to write on, so if I can't finish this week, it will be a little while. I'm not going to set the story as complete, because I'll add a few supplements to the story, such as the dream sequence that was going to appear in chapter 5, and if enough demand exist for it, I may make a sequel to this story.


	8. suplement 1

Okay, here's the dream sequence. Sorry it took so long, but I had decided to remove this part before I even finished writing it. I put a star in between where I stopped writing originally, and where I had to write while readying this. I tried to do what I had originally intended, but I wound up instead making decisions to change parts as I probably would have done had I kept this in the story. All I know is my intended last lines were "Tai sat bolt upright, covered in a cold sweat.", but even if I had put this in the chapter, those lines probably never would have happened. Also, I'm yet to get any responses on the poll I put up in my profile. I need to know what the readers want to see next before I can do it. It will help give me a reason to get it done so gaps like between chapter's 6 and 7 don't happen again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was driving down a wet road. She wasn't paying attention to where

She was going.

"Any where specifically Sora?" Walter asked from next to her.

"You shouldn't be here," Sora said, "I'm mad at you for what you did."

"But I'm here all the same."

"And it's your fault I got this bruise."

"Don't forget that I helped Tai earlier."

Sudenly, the car slammed into a tree, and burst into flames. Sora was

rushed to the emergency room. Tai was called, and he arrived to find

Walter waiting for him in the Emergency Room.

"It seems she fell asleep at the wheel," Walter said as Tai walked in.

"Since it was a deserted road, and no one was with her, it took them a

while to know there was an accident."

Tai ran past Walter and into Sora's room. She was covered in bandages,

and she looked at him. "Thanks for coming Tai," She said, as she stood up

, and began to take the bandages off. She punched him in the face, and

he fell to the ground. Once all of the bandages were off, Matt stood looking at him, laughing.

"Where's Sora!" Tai yelled as Matt continued to laugh.

"She chose me Tai. And she'll never love you," Matt said.

"If she chose you why'd she sleep with me!" Tai screamed at Matt. The hospital room began to fade, and Matt stopped laughing. Matt began walking towards Tai, and he turned into Sora as he approached Tai. They were now in a field of flowers, and Sora took Tai's hand.

"I'm fine Tai. Everything's okay," Sora said as she leaned forwards to kiss him. Suddenly, everything faded away, and Tai opened his eyes to find himself laying in his bed.

"Just a dream…" Tai whispered to himself as he fell back asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

One Week

Chapter 8: Five Years later

It was a beautiful spring morning. June 12th to be precise. Tai sat in a chair, next to Sora, on the little lawn overlooking the water. Today was a day that Tai and Sora had been both looking forward to and dreading for the past five years. Today was the day of T.K. and Kari's wedding.

Sora and Tai had gotten married the previous year, and it had been a nice, quiet wedding in the summer. It was early September, and everything went without a problem. Except that one of the reserved seats was empty.

The two had talked it over before hand, and decided that while it would probably be taken as pouring salt in a wound, it would have been improper not to invite Matt. But neither of them were surprised when he didn't show up. Neither of them had talked to him since that day five years ago. Tai had only seen him once on a subway, and Sora hadn't seen him at all since then. But they both knew Matt, and they knew that there was no way he would miss his brothers wedding.

T.K. and Kari had been faced with a similar issue. On the same sort of decision as Tai and Sora had made, they had chosen to invite Davis. They hadn't expected him to show up, as he had moved right after high school, and none of the digidestined had heard from him, with the exception of Ken and Yolei.

Ken and Yolei had been dating for a while, and Ken had only recently found the courage to propose to her. Their wedding was set for that winter. They had been living together for close to two years by that point, so whatever Ken heard she heard, and whomever Ken had over, she had over. So both of them knew something that would almost guarantee Davis's arrival.

Izzy had long since gotten over his previous girlfriend, and had actually wound up dating Mimi. Izzy still wasn't entirely sure how it happened, but he had a good enough idea. Mimi had been in Japan on a trip from New York, and she had stopped by at Izzy's apartment. One thing led to another, and the next thing Izzy knew, Mimi was kissing him. The long distance nature of their relationship was a small problem, but Mimi was planning on moving back to Odaiba soon.

Joe was working in the Digiworld, as part of a rebuilding agency, providing medical assistance to Digimon injured in the restoration process. He was able to put aside the time to attend the wedding, however. While Mr. Oikawa's sacrifice had helped greatly, there was still lots of work to be done. He had mainly restored all lost Digimon, and was a permanent guardian of the Digiworld. However, Malomyotismon had done more damage than was anticipated, and rebuilding the digiworld was proving to be a difficult, yet rewarding, task.

Cody had become a close friend of T.K.'s, and he had even been chosen as the best man. Cody was still quiet, and didn't talk when talking wasn't necessary. He was, however, in his last year of law school, and was looking forward to becoming a defense attorney.

All of the various Digimon friends of the Digidestined were present. Augumon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon, Gatomon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentamon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Wormmon, Armadillomon, Pixiemon, Leomon, Ogremon, Elecmon, and many more. Also, the families of the digidestined were invited.

The bells began to ring and Tai and Sora stood up, and headed into the little church that had been chosen as the spot of T.K. and Kari's wedding. Everyone had arrived, with the exception of Davis, and the ceremony was about to start. Tai and Sora sat down close to the front. Matt took the farthest seat away from Tai and Sora that he could. Sora seemed disappointed by this, but Tai didn't seem all that shocked.

"He intentionally took the farthest seat he could," Sora said to Tai, disappointedly.

"What did you expect? A high five?" Tai said, half jokingly, but he was also somewhat disappointed. It's hard to be best friends with someone for near seven years, and then erase it all in a moment. Tai's greatest regret up to that moment was not getting with Sora in a way that would let him stay friends with Matt.

A mere minute or so before the ceremony began, the doors opened, and in walked Davis, with a girl about his age. The two sat down near the back, next to Ken and Yolei.

"I was worried you two wouldn't make it," Ken said as Davis took a seat next to him.

"And miss all the fun? Forget about it!"

It was a nice wedding, and the reception afterwards gave a lot of time for old friends who hadn't seen each other in a while to talk. Davis introduced everyone to his British girlfriend, Anna. She was in her last year of graduate school learning Japanese, and had been a foreign exchange student the previous year, which was how Davis and Anna met. Nobody seemed to notice the man standing in the corner the whole time. That is, except for T.K. and Kari.

Shortly after Sora drove off on that day five years ago, T.K. had headed over to Matt's house to see if he could help him at all. The apartment was completely empty, except for a piece of paper or two with lyrics on them. T.K. fell in love with the song, and he noticed a phone number underneath. When he called the number, the conversation he had would earn him one of the best friends of his life.

Considering how he figured he would be at odds with quite a few people present, T.K. hadn't told anyone that Walter was at the service. About halfway through the reception, Walter steped forward from the corner, and walked to the door. Looking back before leaving, Walter took a look at the Odaiba digidestined for what well could be the last time, with the exceptions of T.K., Kari, and Cody. A movie quote ran through his head just then. "Our paths have intertwined, but never joined." With that thought, he stepped out into the rain.

He ran into Davis outside. Walter's hopes of going by unnoticed were dashed, when Davis looked up.

"So you're leaving, huh?"

Walter looked at him confused. "I wasn't aware you even noticed I was there."

"Yeah, well, I might not be the smartest guy in there, but I see things the others don't always notice."

"It's raining pretty heavily out. If you're not leaving, why are out here?"

"Because I can't stand to be inside another moment longer."

Walter sat down next to Davis. He hesitated for a moment, and then decided to say what he felt was needed to be said.

"You still love her, don't you?"

Davis looked at him quickly, shocked.

"How do you know? I don't even know your name and you somehow…" Davis trailed off.

"I'm not here just for kicks. I was invited. Which one would assume means I know the happy couple well enough. T.K. and Kari have told me things. They thought you were over it when you arrived. They weren't even sure weather or not to invite you."

"Yeah, well they probably shouldn't have," Davis said, as he looked down.

"You missed your chance for a dramatic moment, but that doesn't mean you should give up," Walter said looking at Davis.

"What do you mean?" Davis asked, looking up at him.

"It would have been much more dramatic if you had acted on that whole "if anyone here can give reason" part, and stood up and screamed "I can!" I can understand not wanting to do it then so as to not hurt your girlfriend. But that doesn't mean you should give up. You only get one life. Go and tell her right now."

"I'll have plenty of chances throughout my life to tell her. There's no hurry. I'm only twenty-two. I've got no rush."

"Age has nothing to do with weather or not we need to act immediately."

"Why?"

"I once had a discussion with my sister, which she ended with a similar statement. One month later she was diagnosed with Leukemia, and died. We never know how much time we have here. But we can make that time count. For example, you could give the "I'm only twenty-two" and get killed in a car accident tomorrow. The fact that you're only twenty-two wouldn't be altered, but you'd still die. So go in there and tell her right now."

"You think she'll…" Davis once more trailed off.

"Davis, I won't lie. You don't have a snowballs chance in hell. She's happy with T.K., and I doubt she would leave him for you."

"So what's the point?"

"It'll be one less thing to keep you up at night. If you go tell her, you'll know her answer. If you never do, you'll always have to wonder how she would have answered. A definite no is better than nothing. Now get in there and tell her. For all you know you'll be surprised."

Davis sat looking at Walter for a minute.

"You've given me some of the best advice I've ever heard, and I still don't even know your name."

"Name's Walter," Walter said as he pulled a business card out of his pocket, and handed it to Davis as they both stood up. "And my number's on there somewhere if you ever need my help. Unless it's a broken pipe, I can't fix that."

Davis took the card, and extend his right hand, and shook Walter's. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'd hate to see you make the same mistakes as Tai did," Walter said as Davis headed inside, and Walter headed down the steps. Walter looked back at the door closing. "I just hope his ego is big enough to take it."

Tai and Sora were finally able to talk to Matt after a little while. All night long they had tried to talk to Matt, but he always walked away when he saw them coming. Tai and Sora wound up filling Izzy in on what had happened in the past five years, and one thing led to another, and they were able to get Izzy to keep Matt in place for a moment.

When Matt turned around to see Tai and Sora standing there, his reaction was not what they expected. Matt put his arms in the air and said with a sigh, "Okay, you got me. What is it?"

The two were completely taken by surprise, and Izzy quietly walked away. For the next half-hour, the three talked. Sora and Tai apologized for not telling him first, and for going so far behind his back, and Matt was sorry for the way he had handled it. Mostly, though, the three were all mutually sorry for not getting together and talking it out sooner.

About the time they finished talking it out, the door opened, and in walked a soaked Davis. He walked across the room to where T.K. and Kari were talking to Joe and Pixiemon about the progress made. Davis tapped Kari on the shoulder, and she turned around to look at him.

"Davis, you're soaked!" Kari exclaimed.

"I was outside for a while," Davis said.

"Oh. Anna seems really nice," Kari said, trying to make conversation.

"Kari?"

"Yeah Davis?" She asked with a look of both concerns for Davis and happiness at the event in her eyes.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Incredibly long note from the Author:

Okay, so I'm going to assume quite a few people are upset by the ending. Originally, I was thinking of having Sora and Tai talk to Matt earlier and having it end with Walter walking outside. I decided that would have been a much worse ending, leaving unresolved something I started earlier on, and that was establishing a concern of tension regarding Davis's emotions. I really only wanted this chapter to establish Kari and T.K. getting married, and Tai Sora and Matt making amends. I hadn't even planned on Walter being there until I wrote it. I've never liked incredibly definitive endings, and this one leaves a small shimmer of hope for any Davis/Kari fan out there, although considering the main focus of the chapter was Kari and T.K.'s wedding, I think Walter was probably right. But this way, it might never be certain. Even I don't fully know how this will work out. It might seem weird for an author to not know his own ending, but it wasn't necessary for the story, so I didn't have to pick on way or the other, so I honestly don't know how it would work out, although as I said, I theorize that Walter was right. This ending allows for each individual reader to decide for his or her self how it goes. I might write a sequel and/or prequal story to this, but right now I'm going to leave it as it is. I do plan to publish the dream sequence I removed from chapter 5, and possibly other supplements. Side stories are also a possibility, especially one starring Izzy set before the events of "One Week". I hope reading this has been as much fun for you as it has been writing it for me. It has given me a great character that I only planned on using briefly in the beginning and as a villain no less. It's truly the most amazing thing about writing. Even when you lay a story out and know what you want to happen, it will take turns of it's own that you would never expect. For instance, in very early plans I had for this, I intended for Izzy to die, and have the final chapter be split between his funeral and T.K. and Kari's wedding. Also, for a short while I thought of maybe John killing Walter, and potentially doing more damage to Tai, Sora, and Matt, but as I didn't like the idea much, it never went anywhere, and I've forgotten most of the details I had thought of. I do remember, however, that I never originally intended for John to show up at all. Considering I never intended to go into Walter's back-story, almost everything about Walter was made up as I wrote Chapter 6. That was almost definitely the most heavily revised chapter, I kept going back and changing the aging on it. But even at that, I only intended to have John as mentioned by Walter, someone who had lots of illegitimate children. Instead, from the same sort of compassion I had for Walter to start with, I gave John some pity, and made him just a scared teenager. Even when he appeared in chapter 6, I intended John to be a bad person. Although, originally what he told Sora was meant to be a lie. Instead, I had it become a truth, and made Walter's perception on him wrong. So I see now that I've been rambling for a long time, and if anyone's reading this far they'll probably be about ready to vomit, so I guess I'll stop here. I really just wanted to say that I've enjoyed writing this, and I'll probably make more, as finishing this is harder than I thought. Please be sure to check out my updates on my profile. I might have a poll up tommorrow.

Until next time,

Terragon


	10. Walter: Part I

Here's a little four-part series about Walter's childhood, life in the digiworld, and finding the wolves. The concept just popped into my head while re-reading Chapter 4. It isn't anything I'm toying with, but I felt like doing it. This will mean I will extend my Hiatus into August, and might not be able to start anything else until September. But anyway, here's part 1. Also, I had to make a slight change with Chapter 6 for this to work. I was thinking, Walter is 11 in this chapter, so this is occurring three years before Digimon adventure starts, which I guess puts this as occurring in 1997. Also, I would have put this as a story unto itself, but I figured this counted a fiction rather than a fanfiction, as it stars only characters I invented for the first bit. If I do a sequal or prequal, I'm still not sure If I'll put them as a part of One Week, or on their own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walter: Part I

It was sort of a fact of life for him. He had long since gotten use to it. Not that he liked it, or didn't want to get back at him, but Walter knew it would always happen, and that made it hurt a little less. Well, not physically, but on the inside, he didn't feel anywhere near as bad about it. He was just an idiot, and he resented him for being smarter than he could ever be.

Those were his thoughts as Todd punched him, hard, in the stomach. It knocked the wind out of him, and was even enough to knock him to the ground. Walter only layed there, not reacting to his situation.

"Stand back up," Todd said. Walter simply lay there. "I said, stand back up!" Walter still just lay there, and Todd got angry enough to lift Walter up. He saw Walter was smiling. "You know I'm gonna kick your ass for just laying there, so wipe that smile off of your face."

"You would have anyway," Walter said, "And this way I beat you."

"How exactly are you beating me?"

"You can hit me as many times as you want, but I'll never do what you tell me to. So I've beaten you."

"We'll see about that," Todd said, as he smacked Walter across the face. Walter could feel the tears welling up. But they were the least of his concerns. Another thing seemed to be rising inside of him, something that terrified him. It felt powerful, but not in a good way. It felt like someone else was making decisions for him.

And it was this new bad power which caused Walter to do something Todd had never seen before. Before he was entirely aware of it, a fist hit into his face hard. Todd was knocked off of his feet, and landed on the ground. A few feet from him was one of his teeth. Walter stood above him, towering over him.

In that moment, both Todd and Walter reflected on every time Todd had put Walter, and other kids in that same position, and then stood over them. Todd surprised himself by feeling sorry and scared reflecting on it. Walter surprised himself by feeling a sick happiness from revenge. Todd was terrified by the smile that spread across Walter's face.

Realizing there was nobody to bail him out, Todd almost regretted picking on Walter in a deserted area. Walter reached down, and pulled Todd up by the collar. He began punching Todd in the face and stomach. For about a minute, non-stop, Walter delivered some of his best punches. Todd was crying at this point, and Walter decided he was nearly done.

Walter let go of Todd, and helped him steady himself. He then pulled Todd's arm behind his back, and bent it until Walter heard a sickening snap. Todd collapsed onto the ground, and Walter began to cry. Looking around, Walter saw nobody was looking. He began to stumble home.

Walter made it home, and went in through the front door. A large bruise was on Walter's face, and his hand had blood on it. Walter opened the front door, and walked inside, nearly collapsing in a chair at the table.

Walter' s sister had been watching TV when she heard the door open, and then the loud noise of Walter collapsing into the chair. She had been worried about him, as he had been at least ten minutes late. She turned off the TV and put the remote down, and walked into the kitchen.

"Walter, is that you…" She began, when she saw him sitting there. She saw the bruise first, and knew what had happened. She had asked her boyfriend, John, to talk to Todd, in a threatening manner if necessary, but she knew John was too timid to threaten somebody, especially somebody younger than him.

It had gotten so bad, that Walter wouldn't let anyone even touch him. He always flinched back. So Laura didn't reach out to hug him, but instead sat down next to him.

"Are you okay, Walter?" Laura asked, in her soft voice, which was always able to comfort Walter.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Walter said quietly, as he looked at his hands. Laura looked at them, and saw the blood, and worried he was bleeding. Forgetting his aversion to being touched, she grabbed his hands to look at them. He didn't seem to mind having his hands touched.

"Walter, are they bleeding?" Laura asked.

"No. It's not my blood," Walter said, as some more tears joined those he had already shed. Laura looked at him confused for a moment before it sunk in, and she let go of his hands.

"You mean…" Laura couldn't finish her own sentence, fearing what she though.

"Yeah," Walter said, as he began to cry more.

Laura looked at him and felt sad. Figuring between him not flinching his hands away, and getting even, he wouldn't mind being touched. Laura hugged him, but he strained back, and struggled. She quickly let go, realizing he wasn't over it quite yet. But for some reason his hands weren't a problem.

Conflicted emotions rose up inside her. She didn't want Walter going over the top, but Todd deserved it, as he had already scarred Walter, for what could well be the rest of his life. But she was worried he could have gone far over the top. Finally, Laura came to her decision.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Laura asked.

Walter shook his head in response, and more tears came.

"I wanted to," Walter said, "But I couldn't."

Laura looked at Walter for a moment more.

"I'm very proud of you, Walter," was all Laura could decide to say.

She began to walk out of the room, when Walter stopped her.

"I don't want to be alone right now," Walter managed to say, in a weak, sad voice.

"Okay," Laura said, as she took a seat next to Walter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Todd was absent. The day after that, he returned to school, covered in bandages, and with a cast on his arm. Neither he nor Walter wanted to tell anybody what happened. And being the unpopular kid who sat quietly in the back of the room, nobody for a moment thought Walter had done anything to Todd. But from that day forwards, Todd never laid a hand on Walter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Part I

So now we've started to see Walter's childhood in closer detail. I realize this seems really horrible, but it's an important part of the character of Walter. Incidentally, this wasn't going to be part of it, but I realized Walter's reaction to Tai touching him was a little extreme in Chapter 4, and I felt a need to explain why Walter doesn't like being touched, except for on his hands. The next chapter is going to show the day that ruined Walter's life, and the months that followed. It will be three years in the future, and not only will Walter be in it, but also so will Gabriel. Incidentally, this is around the time that Gabriel was conceived. Probably a little afterwards, but around this general point in time.


	11. Important anouncement for readers

Author's note:

Hello everyone! Yes, I realize it's been more than a year, but a lot happened. Anyway, I re-read One Week last night because I had nothing else to do, and I came to a decision. I'm going to remove the chapter about Walter (I will put it up somewhere later, but for now It's being cut out), and make what's currently chapter 8 chapter 9. Why would I do this? Well, the reason should be obvious. That's right, I'm adding a chapter to one week. In fact, I might even add more than one. The switch from the end of chapter 7 to the beginning of chapter 8 was far too abrupt, and chapter 7 focused far too much on Walter than anyone else, and he's not even a real Digimon character. So nothing's been written yet, and I'm only beginning to brainstorm, so don't expect it soon, but expect it sometime in mid April, hopefully at the latest. Nothing solid yet, but I'm thinking a bigger focus on the younger couple in this story, which so far have only been comic relief. And maybe some of the other characters may work their way in. This message will be put in my news section of my account, and in the chapter 8 spot as a placeholder, and also in the chapter 10 spot.


	12. Another important message for readers

No new chapters will be placed here. Check out the "One Week (Author's cut)" story I have put up for the new chapter 8, and the edited chapters. Please, if you've favorited this, favorite the Author's edition. I will keep this story up as a place where the original version can be viewed. I understand the preference for the original some have, but trust me, the new versions will be much better, and aside from cutting down Walter's time, there will be very little plot differences. In fact, the plot will be exactly the same.

Thank you all so much,

Terragon

PS - And if you missed my anouncement, and have no idea at all of what I'm talking about, check out the previous chapter. Thanks.


End file.
